A Christmas Miracle
"Want to Build a Snowman together?" redirects here. |caption 3 = 聖誕節的奇蹟 (A Christmas Miracle)}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) A Christmas Miracle is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Korean Christmas 2019 event. It also has an associated story/experience farm quest with it known as Want to Build a Snowman together?, which will also be covered here. At some point around Christmas time, Jang Yeongsil shouts at Lee-Do to get up, and once he does so she tells him the adapter is there to see him, and reminds him that it is Christmas. She tells him that it has snowed a lot outside and that he should go outside instead of wasting the day by falling asleep reading books. He welcomes the adapter and suggests they take a walk outside. As they walk through a Qinzheng full of holiday cheer, Jang Yeongsil notices a crowd gathered in a long line near something. Lee-Do takes interest as well, and they head through the crowd as most of them seem to mention receiving presents. At the end of the line, they see Jeong Dojeon handing out presents to people. She admits that she is a bit unfamiliar with the traditions, but still tries to spread the holiday cheer. After receiving presents, they head back home. Something catches Lee-Do's eye, and Jang Yeongsil asks what it is. Suddenly, Lee-Do hears Jang Yeongsil telling him to wake up, and she says the same things she did at the start of the quest. Lee-Do quickly realizes it was all just a dream of a peaceful and happy Jeong Dojeon, instead of the reality where she was dead after having caused so much conflict. Lee-Do asks Jang Yeongsil to join him on an evening walk again, and the three leave and enjoy the Christmas spirit. In the additional quest, the adapter arrives to greet the two again but there is a lot of snowfall occurring. The adapter suggests building a snowman in all of the snow, while Lee-Do admits he hasn't built a snowman before. Jang Yeongsil gets ready to go outside, while Lee-Do says he has to prepare something first, and he will join up with them when he is done. Jang Yeongsil tells him to make it quick and to make sure he wears warm clothes. Jang Yeongsil prepares the head and body of the snowman, and asks for the adapter's help in decorating it. The adapter can choose what they want to use, but if they choose something that doesn't fit well Jang Yeongsil will be disappointed in them or something bad will happen to the snowman. If done correctly, the adapter puts small meteorites as the eyes, a carrot as the nose, and puts on a necktie. The adapter then grabs a jacket that belonged to the deceased Lee Bangwon, and gives it some yarn and a toy sword, which makes it resemble Lee Bangwon. Jang Yeongsil comments that it looks very familiar, and Lee-Do thanks them for making the snowman with him. Later that day, while everyone was sleeping, Lee-Do was having trouble sleeping, and decided to go outside by himself. He goes to the snowman of Lee Bangwon, and remarks that his father is already just a memory and wonders aloud what he would think of him if he were still around, before quietly saying that he misses his father greatly. He suddenly hears a cough from the snowman, and it seemingly starts speaking to him. He realizes that his father appears to be speaking to him through the snowman. The snowman tells him that he was able to bring peace to the Korea Branch without the need for violence, which most had thought impossible, and that the future he had seen long ago had become a reality. He says he is proud of Lee-Do, and he has his thanks. After that, the voice stopped, and Lee-Do's eyes started to fill with tears at the rush of emotions. Lee-Do thanks the snowman and says he misses Lee Bangwon very much, and embraces the snowman despite the cold. Suddenly, Lee-Do wakes up, and looks outside to see the sun rising as the snowman stood out there, as it was seemingly just another dream. There is an associated raid quest, A Christmas Happening, that is related to the events but seems to not necessarily be canon. Counter Units The Regional Event Festival counter unit to this quest is the Christmas version of Lee-Do. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Trivia * This quest refers to Qinzheng as "Geunjeongjeon" instead of the normal name. * This quest was made in response to a poll held by the Korean version developers before the Korean version shut down, and the most popular units in the polls received event versions, hence why the Christmas Jeong Dojeon was only a dream. Category:Korea Ultimates